We propose to continue, expand, and improve the NIA training program in population and aging in the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW). We request support for 4 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral positions, a level equal to our current pre- and post-doctoral trainees for the period 2007-2012. This support is essential for sustaining a critical mass of trainees and training-related research activity and supporting efforts to broaden our training activities. The NIA training program in CDHA builds on the resources of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA), which functions as a research and training unit in collaboration with the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE). The program benefits from the interdisciplinary integration of research and teaching across the Departments of Sociology, Economics, Human Ecology, and Population Health Sciences, as well as the Institute on Aging, the Institute for Research on Poverty, the LaFollette Institute for Public Affairs, and other research centers. The NIA training program has trained and placed excellent and productive pre- and postdoctoral students who are contributing substantially to research, training, and public service in the demography of health and aging. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Center for Demography of Health and Aging at the University of Wisconsin-Madison offers innovative and outstanding training and research opportunities in the social demography of aging enriched by knowledge from biological models of population aging and health. Our students predominately enter research careers in academic and government institutions and agencies. Their research increases the understanding of basic behavioral processes and influence national policies that affect the health and wellbeing of all groups of the American population.